


[授权翻译][嘴炮双雄]相性训练(Remedial Exercises in Teamwork)

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Quidditch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: 这绝对不是Jamie的错。这就是人物设定：卡拉格家和内维尔家就不是一路人。特别是在魁地奇相关领域。但是老天爷把他们都分进了格兰芬多，还都是击球手。不过事情总是这样。





	[授权翻译][嘴炮双雄]相性训练(Remedial Exercises in Teamwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Remedial Exercises in Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155850) by [saltstreets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltstreets/pseuds/saltstreets). 



当Jamie走到场地上时，队伍里大部分人已经到齐了，零零散散地穿着各式各样的运动服和队服的混搭。Redders总和他们说训练和比赛应该用不同的装备，但没人听他的话。

（“Redders，我们会魔法，”Jamie他耐下心来和他讲，“要是啥东西坏了我们能修好的。”

“这是个态度问题Carra，”Redders气哼哼地回答，“态度问题。”）

他从装备箱里找出他的球棒，然后犹豫了一下，把边上还没人认领的另一根也拿了起来。他转过身，Gary已经来到了场地上，正在他的包里翻找着。

Jamie朝他走过去：“Neville。”

Gary抬起头：“Carragher。”

“帮你拿了这个。”Jamie平淡地说，僵硬地递出球棒。

“谢谢。”Gary同样僵硬地接过它。

他们短暂地对视了一会儿，然后Jamie点点头转身走开，某种程度上松了一口气。自从他和Gary都成为了一队的击球手，他们就在魁地奇球场上达成了某种停战协定，不过这种和平的限度目前还是未知的。

他们在球场上的缓和与其说是真的想成为朋友，不如说只是必要措施。实际上，想要和Gary Neville成为朋友这个概念让Jamie觉得有点想吐。Gary Neville！要和一个Neville上同一所学校就已经够他受的了。（事实上最近几年是两个Neville，但是Phil的某些特质让他更像个中立党派，除了他的姓氏。和Phil吵架就是不太有意思。）而这之后的所有都让糟糕程度更上一层楼。

 

如果Jamie被人从深夜的沉睡中叫醒并被强迫要解释为什么讨厌Gary Neville，他会嗤笑一声。他当然讨厌Gary Neville！所有人都知道Neville家和Carragher家从1762年的果冻鬼飞球事件开始已经打了几个世纪了，这是英国巫师界最著名的世仇之一。在紧随的战争导致了当地麻瓜受到伤害之后魔法部介入了，但覆水难收，血仇已成（比如说，某次一个Carragher一边朝边上的一个Neville喷垃圾话一边撞到了树上搞断了鼻子，一个Neville因为想把Carragher的雕像烧了而用刀割伤了自己的手指，没有人会忘了这些。），而在这之后的岁月里它并没有被缓和下来。当然了，冲突基本上还是局限在魁地奇球场上，但作为整个英伦三岛上最深沉的仇视之一，这是非常严肃的，并且是传统。

所以是的，Jamie讨厌Gary Neville。那个臭虫。他们两个都被分进了格兰分多真是倒霉。

不过Jamie并不真的想要因为诅咒Gary Neville那张老鼠脸上的歪鼻子而被霍格沃茨开除，所以他尽了自己最大的努力不和Gary正面冲突。他在课上避免和Gary打照面，小心翼翼地在Gary的人际圈之外交朋友，并且他们两个睡在寝室的两个对角。不过一些冲突还是不可避免的，特别是在走廊上。偶尔在外面的草地上也是。或者在开始上课前的教室里。还有在湖边上－

寝室和公共休息室是休战区域，这是从第一天开始就达成的不曾言说的共识。但其他的地方？其他的一切？

公正。血腥。战争。

于是Gary和Jamie花了许多时间一起关禁闭就一点也不奇怪了，并且格兰分多为此丢掉了不少学院分。幸亏他们俩都是不错的学生，能在因为在走廊里朝对方发射火花而被扣分的同时凭借课上一个聪明的回答把分数挣回来。

这也还凑合。Jamie能忍受在俯瞰湖水的小山上读书时偶尔被偷袭一下，要是七年都这样也没问题。但是当他和Neville都报名了格兰分多魁地奇队时问题就来了。

他们都选上了预备击球手，在第一次训练时就开始燃起了战火。

事情的发展非常符合预期。换句话说，简直糟糕透了。看上去——至少Jamie是这么觉得的——简直是上帝而非他的个人意愿在推动他和Neville起冲突。他不论是说话，讲个笑话，回答Redders的问题，还是他妈的提出一个观点，Neville总会要么翻白眼要么公开和Jamie的任何观点对呛。并且Neville说的所有话都既愚蠢又恼人，这难道是Jamie的错？

不，绝对不是Jamie的错。这就是人物设定：卡拉格家和内维尔家就不是一路人。特别是在魁地奇相关领域。

 

Jamie是幸运的，或许对格兰分多队也是，尽管他和Gary都是优秀的击球手，但他们并不经常一起打球。格兰分多队人才济济，而当Jamie三年级的时候Redders成了队长，他喜欢让一名老队员和Jamie或者Gary搭档来增加场上的经验，并且或许也为了避免无法避免的问题。

不幸的是这问题毕竟是无法避免的，并且在他们六年级的时候还是暴露了出来。一波队员在霍格沃茨的时间来到了尾声而新的二年级学生里又缺乏出色的人才，于是接下来的魁地奇赛季里Jamie和Gary显然成了一队最合适的两名击球手人选。

面对这个情况很难说谁更不开心：Jamie，Gary还是Redders。

“听着Carra，”在他们的第一场比赛对赫奇帕奇之前，Redders带着一丝绝望对他说，“我指望你俩能忘了你们之间的冲突就先专注于比赛，好吗？ 你俩能坚持五分钟不和对方逼逼时都合作得挺好的，我们今天得开个好头。赛季真的要开始了。”

“你和Neville说这个了吗？”Jamie要求道，“又不是只有我。他总和我过不去，我可啥都没干！”

Redders只是翻了个白眼：“当然说了。但是我是认真的Jamie。”

“哦得了吧Redknapp，”Jamie有点受伤地说，“我在意胜利比在意讨厌Gary Neville多多了。”

这句话为他挣得了一个严厉的瞪视，Jamie觉得那有点无礼。

 

他们输给了赫奇帕奇。不是因为Gary或Jamie干了什么没干什么，但他们还是在比赛结束之后的更衣室里展开了一场嘴炮战，哪怕两人其实合作得挺好的。这本可能演变成一场风暴的，但是Jordan Nobbs非常机智地给两人都施了一个锁腿咒，直到Redders暂停折腾自己的头发冲进来并给他们俩都加了死亡特训。

 

Jamie步履沉重地走到场地进行第一个特训时Redders还没到，但Gary已经到了。天时地利人和，Jamie决定变得套路一点，以一段开场白开始。

“你看，你也不想来我也不想来，但是要是咱俩弄不好怎么合作Redders说不定要给我们施咒。或者更糟，罚咱们跑圈。那么我们怎么办呢？”  
Gary以一种商业化的姿态抱起双臂皱着眉：“我不喜欢输。”

“你以为我喜欢吗？可不是我把那个游走球漏过去的，Jordan差点直接被打下扫帚！她都到守门员边上了！”

“好歹我还挥了一下球棒！你在半个球场那边儿看云彩呢吧！”Gary控制住了自己，然后令Jamie惊讶地放下了他自卫的态度，“好吧，你看。我不喜欢你你也不喜欢我，这没关系。我们不需要互相看顺眼也能把事情做好。并且我们必须做好。我知道你和我一样想拿学院杯。”

“这倒没错。你看，”Jamie莫名其妙有点惭愧地说，“我不会在比赛里干扰你的。我只会在训练里和你过不去－但那是因为我是个蠢货。可能我们都是蠢货。我觉得我们应该把魁地奇球场和训练场划为休战区域。停战？”

“好吧。”Gary谨慎的回答，“这一点我不得不同意你了。”

“可别让你妈听见你这么说，”Jamie优点大胆地说，“我爸上封信告诉我她在德比的时候朝他扔了一块馅饼。”

令他意外的是，Gary Neville朝他咧嘴笑了：“那他大概活该。”

Jamie也回以微笑，而当Redders终于来到场地时，气氛几乎是平和的。

 

所以事情就从那一刻定了下来。寝室，公共休息室和魁地奇相关的地方是中立区域。说到魁地奇领域，事情慢慢地从几乎平和过渡到了几乎友善。Jamie会从装备箱中帮Gary拿出他的球棒。Gary借给Jamie他富余的扫帚打磨剂。这一类的事情。

不过Gary Neville还是暗暗讨厌着他的，可这没关系，因为Jamie差不多也还是同等地讨厌着Gary Neville。 

 

有时Jamie会觉得有点讽刺，是魁地奇让他和Gary的家族结下了深厚的世仇，而现在也是魁地奇正慢慢地缩小他们之间的鸿沟。举例来讲，至少在Jamie的脑袋里Gary是Gary。公开来讲他仍然是“Neville”（或者其他什么Jamie短时间内想出来的外号），但把这两个概念分开变得越来越困难了。几个月的魁地奇停战协定之后，他们在场上的搭档关系开始慢慢地渗透到了生活的其他部分。这归根结底是由Gary开始的，他在变形术课上换座到了Jamie边上以便于嘲笑利物浦洛巴虫队周末的惨败。所以当Jamie为后面发生的事找理由的时候，他认为这都是Gary的错。就像其他很多事一样。

但也并没有人强迫Jamie要回应Gary的挑衅，或者和他对呛，或者在魔法史课上主动换到Gary边上继续互相嘲讽。

这很可能是他和Gary第一次在上课说话的同时没有立刻得到被罚关禁闭的结果。

Gary很懂魁地奇，这没什么好怀疑的。一旦他们度过了不可避免的互嘲对方球队的环节，Jamie就发现Gary对欧洲魁地奇非常了解，而大部分学生都对这些毫无兴趣。巫师社会孤立保守的特质也涉及到了体育方面，让Jamie非常失望的是，他的大部分同学在魁地奇世界杯之外对这片大陆上的其他球队都不怎么感兴趣。

但Gary不是。Gary知道意大利最近的自动驾驶扫帚丑闻，也知道那个真的有12根手指的德国守门员，那倒不是什么魔法干预的成果。她有小时候的照片作证，Carragher，都登在报纸上了。什么报纸？魁地奇季刊，当然了。Jamie Carragher都在看什么呢？欧洲晚报，战争与惊扰还是什么其他破烂？哦，大陆争锋，那个确实不错。不，他还没看过最新一期。想不想用德国守门员那期魁地奇季刊换？当然了，为什么不呢。

在魁地奇之外，他们谈论的并不多。但那又怎样？魁地奇是他们的中立区域。Jamie和Gary聊魁地奇，并且他们还没有打起来。除此之外，一切照常。

 

让他们陷入麻烦的是普德米尔联队，这简直太有代表性了。普德米尔在最近的联赛中狠狠地羞辱了曼彻斯特狮身人面队并升到了第一，很可能会获得圣诞冠军。Jamie满意地朝Gary呲牙咧嘴，即使曼彻斯特笨拙的小找球手能摸到金色飞贼也没关系，因为在两个小时里普德米尔已经领先了曼彻斯特170分，并且攻势完全没有停下来的意思。普德米尔抓到飞贼的时候简直是个解脱啊，是不是Neville？避免了曼彻斯特守门员下面一个小时接着满地跑的壮观场景-

就在这个时候Mourinho用他犀利的眼神抓住了两人。

“Carragher，Neville，”Mourinho慢慢地说道，“禁闭。下了最后一节课回来，你们俩可以帮我们洗茶杯准备下次课用。用手洗。谁要是动了用魔法的念头我会知道的。”

Jamie转过头一脸气愤地看着Mourinho，而他只是扬起一条眉毛，等着Jamie原地自爆。Jamie张开嘴，但Gary伸出手坚决地拉住了Jamie的胳膊：“是的教授。”

在接下来的一个小时里他们保持了安静，徒劳地盯着自己的茶杯，伴随着Mourinho喋喋不休地唠叨着他们在想象和创造方面遗憾的无能。Jamie纳闷Mourinho的课对斯莱特林们是同样的折磨呢，还是他会给自己学院的学生一点优待。大家都知道这个人在变形术和魔药学上都是一把好手，也很容易就能教其中任意一科。Jamie怀疑他选了占卜术就是为了能占有塔楼：与世隔绝，难以达到并且确定无疑的险恶。

“你知道他自己10秒钟就能洗完那些茶杯，那个混蛋，”Jamie课后边走下离开Mourinho的塔楼的螺旋楼梯边愤愤不平地说道，“他就是个内心扭曲的恶魔，让学生做就是为了尽力让我们受苦。”

“很显然是这样，”Gary回答，跟着Jamie的步伐，“但和他说是没有意义的。他只会让咱们关更烂的禁闭。”

Jamie不高兴地哼了一声，也没有反驳他。

 

那天晚上他爬上塔楼通过活板门进入Mourinho的教室时，Mourinho并不在那里。不过Gary已经在了。

“他在不在-？”

Gary耸耸肩：“我一分钟前刚到。还没看见他。”

Jamie环顾着教室。他基本上不是个爱紧张的人，但和Mourinho打交道最好还是...谨慎点。“还是别等了。他说不定根本就不来。”

在塔楼教室里无数个壁龛的其中之一上嵌着一个瓷的水槽，被掩藏在黑色的窗帘后面。Mourinho的教室看上去像是完全由壁龛包围组成的，屋子的中间像露天剧场一样阶梯下陷，每一排都摆放着窄窄的桌子，而房间剩下的部分则覆盖着深色的厚重的布料。一块覆盖在阶梯剧场顶上，远离活板门位置的窗帘看起来正随着一阵无法感知的轻风微微飘荡。Jamie试图避免对它太过在意。

Gary扭开水槽上的一个水龙头，在水流下将两块浅灰色的抹布打湿。他把其中一块递给Jamie。

“哦，”Jamie被吓了一下，从对Mourinho教室布置的打量中回过神，现在空旷的房间看起来比充满学生时更让人不安，“谢谢。”他看着歪歪扭扭堆在水槽边小架子上的脏茶杯叹了口气：“得开始干活了。”

Mourinho总是批评学生没让茶叶得到充分的浸泡，但洗到第三个茶杯的时候Jamie就搞不懂为什么了：这瓷器边上的一圈黑色污渍真的太难洗掉了。

在5年的霍格沃茨时光里Gary和Jamie一起关了许多次禁闭，大部分是惩罚课下的打架或课上的争吵，那些争论发展到了会导致一些后果的地步。他们很快建立了一种机制：尽快做完被安排的任务，只在必要的时候交谈。这样总比在禁闭时再次发生冲突然后得到另一个惩罚好。

但这是第一次，他们一起关禁闭但并不是一场冲突的对立两方。这有点奇怪，Jamie不太确定他们往常的保持沉默避免眼神接触的套路是不是合适。毕竟，Gary已经或多或少地表现了友善，他把抹布递给了Jamie而不是扔到他脸上。这也是他们开始经常在训练和课上交谈之后的第一次禁闭，而直到这时Jamie才意识到已经过去了好几个月了。事情看上去突然有些不同了。

他试图想出该说些什么，这时活板门突然被打开，吓得Jamie差点把正洗着的杯子扔了。

他转过身看是不是Mourinho来给他们的禁闭再加些折磨，但并不是Mourinho打开了活板门带来不祥之兆。Jamie几乎又要掉杯子了。

Guardiola教授扫视着教室，脸上是确定无疑的厌恶。他恼火地清清嗓子：“Mourinho不在这儿。”

这不是个问题，Guardiola好像也没怎么在意他们的出现。Gary很快地瞥了Jamie一眼，还是回答道：“不在，先生。我们没看到他。”

又一次烦躁的咂舌。“如果他回来了，跟他说我-啊算了。没那个必要。”Guardiola冲他们草草地点了下头，关上活板门消失了。

门关上的沉闷的声音在屋子里轻微地回荡了一刻，然后被房间里厚重的布料吸收掉了。地上被带起来的毯子发出窸窸窣窣的响动。

“你觉得他想干嘛？”

“可能他想找Mourinho决斗，”Jamie充满希望地说，“大家都知道他们讨厌对方。这总有一天会爆发的。”

“事实上我觉得Mourinho可能会占上风，如果那样的话。”Gary若有所思地说，往他的抹布上涂更多的肥皂。

Jamie惊讶地朝他眨眼：“啥？！你怎么会有这么可怕的想法-我跟你说-”

一场围绕着各个教授如果决斗会发生什么的热烈讨论展开了，直到所有的茶杯都已经被洗净，整齐地摞在了架子上。任务漂亮地完成了，一点魁地奇都没提，这让他们都很惊讶。

在两个人的配合下这活儿并没有持续太久，当他们走到礼堂时晚餐已经开始很久了，不过还没有结束。在长桌远端的边上，David Beckham招呼Gary过去。Jamie正朝桌子近处的边上他自己的一群朋友走去，这时他听到了Gary的声音。

“Carragher！”

Jamie疑惑地转过身。

“我，嗯，咱们魁地奇训练见，对吧？”

疑惑变成了惊讶。“哦，对。训练见。”

他们并没有握手，因为有的东西不太好被大家看到。但这种感情在这儿，而Jamie走过去和朋友们坐到一起，带着一种奇怪的自豪。

 

 

天气越来越冷了，黑夜也更早地来临。Redders把魁地奇训练时间提前了半个小时来赶上白天，但季节变化是不可避免的，于是在12月初的时候Jamie意识到自己抓着扫帚的冰冷的手指，尝试着集中精神关注Redders要求的飞行线路的标记发出的灰暗光亮，更努力不去想一顿温暖的晚餐和他的四柱床。

当Redders终于放冻僵的球队离开他的魔爪时，所有人都急不可耐地冲向更衣室。

“我要死了，”Jamie呻吟道，“我需要新的手套。这双一点用都没有。嘿Gary，晚饭之前要不要去厨房看看有没有热可可什么的？不来点热的我的手指就要冻掉了。”

Gary困惑地朝他眨眼：“可可？”

“热的，巧克力味的，好喝的？”

“不是，我，嗯好吧。好吧。”

“太好了！在Redders想到点啥别的要跟咱交代的之前赶紧走吧。”

Gary好像是有些茫然地跟着他走去厨房，在那里家养小精灵们仿佛准备好了一群冻手冻脚的学生们的到来，一口巨大的铜锅已经装满了热可可。铜锅放在厨房里一张弯了腿的桌子上面，Gary和Jamie各自拿到了一个杯子，并被尖声尖气地告知他们想喝多少都可以。

厨房很暖和，充满了晚餐的味道，而小精灵们跑来跑去准备晚饭的喧闹声奇怪得令人安心。知觉慢慢地恢复到了他们的手指和脚上，他们闲散地抱怨了几句寒风中的训练，但大部分时候只是坐在这种奇怪的舒适中，放松地喝着热可可。

剩下的时间刚好够他们跑上楼回到公共休息室，再换下他们的球衣。

“快点Jamie，我们要晚了。”

“我们不会晚的，稍微等一下。我那只鞋呢-等等，”Jamie停下动作，怀疑地看着Gary，“你什么时候开始叫我Jamie了？”

Gary确定无疑地脸红了。真真实实的脸红，红色在他的脸颊上蔓延开，延伸到了鼻子和耳朵上。“那不是你的名字吗？”他辩解道，“或者你更愿意我叫你James？”

“不是，我只是更习惯你叫我姓氏，或者你想出来的什么别的黑称。”

“你之前训练的时候叫我名字了，”他换了种更有攻击性的语气，虽然Jamie还不太确定他们到底在吵什么。或者说他们到底是不是在争吵，理论上来讲他们应该是的，因为两人之前交流的95%都是在吵架。

“好吧，”Jamie回应道，“咱们是一个学院的。咱们认识很久了。”他试图不暴露出来他之前不但没有叫Gary名字的借口，而且那名字叫得还那么顺口，在回想起来之前他根本没意识到自己说了什么。

“你找到鞋了吗？”Gary不耐烦地说，但仍然涨红着脸，“咱们要是不快点Giggsy就要把我那边桌子上的东西都吃完了。”

在晚餐的时候Jamie还在脑子里转着这个事儿。他一直朝Gary那边看，有点失望没能对上Gary的眼神。

晚餐后，在学生们从礼堂里鱼贯而出走向寝室时，他落在后面等着直到Gary从边上经过，正在和Beckham聊天。

“Gary！”

Gary戒备地回过头：“又怎么了，Carragher？”

Jamie咧嘴笑了，对自己感到有点满意：“没事。”

“闭嘴，Jamie。”

哦，现在他对自己非常满意：“当然了，Gary。”

 

他们进展飞速的友谊在格兰芬多魁地奇队内受到了一些调笑，但也不是什么大事。谁都不想再回到Gary和Jamie想在训练中决斗的那个时期。不过这并不意味着事情的发展在球场下也不被注意了。

Jamie正在自己的空闲时间在城堡里瞎转，悲伤地看着雨水冲刷着窗户将他限制在了室内，就在这时他转过一个走廊看到了一名穿着赫奇帕奇长袍的学生。他仔细看了一眼。“Phil？”

Phil转过身，在看清了叫他的人后警惕地睁大了眼睛，仿佛他预备着Jamie要过来打他。对于这个想法，Jamie莫名有点懊悔地承认也不是那么没有道理。

“你在这儿干什么？你不是应该去上占卜吗？”

“什么？额是啊。我是说-我有点迷路了。”Phil尴尬地挠了挠脖子，“我永远找不到正确的塔楼。”

“在这条走廊的另一边。上那个小一点的连螺旋楼梯。你不是三年级了吗？你该知道这种事的。赶紧吧，不然Mourinho会削了你。”

“Mourinho不会削学生的。”

“你真的想试试吗？”

Phil抖了一下。“哦不，”他皱起眉头，“不过你到底为什么会知道我的课表？”

好问题。他为什么会知道Phil的课表？Jamie眨了眨眼：“哦，Gary提过。”他肯定提过。Jamie想不到任何别的理由能解释他为什么会知道Phil在Jamie和Gary空闲时间段的时候有占卜课。

Phil看了他一眼，同时传达了被逗乐了和非常非常深刻的怀疑两种情绪：“Gary提过。”

“他是你哥。”

“他是Gary Neville。”

“所以？”

“你是Jamie Carragher。你们不应该谈论我的课表。你们应该，嗯，我不知道，把对方的南瓜汁变成菠萝汁什么的。”

“为什么是菠萝汁？”

“因为Gary过敏。”Phil准确地回答，看上去没有一点把这样的弱点泄露给死敌的内疚。

“只是因为你自己不能克服你的偏见，Philip，不能说明我和Gary不能为了世界的稳定和平做点贡献。“Jamie傲慢地说，“现在赶紧走吧。”

Phil都懒得反驳；他只是发出一阵混合着傻笑和哼声的大笑，向走廊的另一边跑走了。而这，诚实地讲，确实很好地总结了对Gary Neville和Jamie Carragher为了世界的稳定和平做贡献这一说辞的反应。

 

并且也不只是Phil。第二天晚上Stevie在赫奇帕奇的公共休息室提起了这个。（Jamie很久以来都是赫奇帕奇公共休息室的一个固定角色，以至于一些低年级的学生需要被告知他其实不是这个学院的。Stevie在格兰芬多塔楼也是一样的情况。）Jamie伸展四肢瘫在角落里一张柔软的黄褐色扶手椅上抱怨Redders的新训练计划，Stevie艰难地修改着他潦草的魔药学笔记，试图编出一篇合格的论文。假期到来的速度比他们任何人写作的速度都快，所有四个公共休息室都挤满了在放假前赶作业的学生。

Jamie说到了什么关于Gary尝试提高左手主导转向的事情，这时Stevie从他的羊皮纸上抬起头转过来：“又是Gary Neville，Carra。你们俩之前5年都互相憎恨。你们两家之前500年都互看不顺眼。为什么他突然就成了你的新的最好的哥们了？”

“只有250年，Stevie，不是500年。鬼飞球是在1762年11月3号被变成果冻的。我们家里有个茶巾上绣了这个。有个很好的图案，一只狮身人面兽被石头压瘪了。”

“Carra。”

Jamie耸耸肩，试着让自己看起来毫不在意：“我不知道。我们在球场上能互相理解。然后，你懂的，他没那么坏。”

Stevie带着一百万分怀疑盯着他：“真的？你打算这么糊弄我？”

“真的。”Jamie坚定地说，然后结束了对话。说实在的，他自己也不知道到底为什么改变了。魁地奇肯定有关系，但即使是魁地奇也不能这么快地缓和半个世纪的汹涌的仇恨。特别是半个世纪的有那么坚实的基础的Carragher-Neville世仇。唯一合理的解释是他或者Gary经历了什么人格剧变，并且Jamie觉得要是自己的性格发什么变化他自己是会知道的。所以答案就是Gary大大地提升了自我，从一个伪善，好斗，会把鬼飞球变成果冻的饭桶变成了Jamie可以忍受10分钟以上的人。一定是这样。

“还是有点罗密欧与朱丽叶，要我说的话。”Stevie嘟哝道。

Jamie茫然地看着他：“那是什么？”

“麻瓜的东西，没什么。”

“听起来有点可疑。”

“也可以这么说。”

“这提醒我了，”Jamie说，看到了把话题从Gary转移开的机会，“你爸妈还过来吃圣诞晚餐吗？我一个表哥找了个新麻瓜女友，她觉得有你们在会轻松点。她已经习惯咱们这么多人了。”

“当然去了。还记得去年我妈和你姑姑还有爆竹那个事儿吗？她就算要穿过一场龙卷风也会去的，别担心。”

“我们那些烟火可不是从灯罩里变出来的。”Jamie温和地说。

“蟾蜍也不是从壁炉里变出来的。”

“行吧，我都要忘了那个了。要不要跟你爸爸说让他今年把渔网也带过来得了。”

 

“Jamie，亲爱的！这儿有你的猫头鹰！”

“谁派的？”

“不知道！带了一份什么报纸-下来看一下，好吗？”

Jamie把他圣诞节收到的关于西班牙魁地奇战术的书放到一边，步履沉重地走下楼。这是个令人疲倦的时候，亲戚们都挤在房子里，不同年纪的表兄弟们冲对方吵吵闹闹，追跑打斗。

一只陌生的黄褐色猫头鹰庄严地站在厨房窗户的框子上。它轻蔑地看了Jamie一眼，但在Jamie伸出手的时候还是主动把嘴里衔着的一卷纸丢了下来。

一份魁地奇季刊在他面前展开。一张小纸条被魔法胶带粘在封面上。

这本看过了。让Sir Alex把争锋（1）带回去？

没有签名，Jamie偷笑了起来。在深入Carragher的领地，Gary不可能让他的猫头鹰被排除在曼狗之外。

“我可以把你当成人质，你知道吗。”Jamie会话式地说。

Sir Alex给了他一个平淡的，非常鸟类的眼神，清晰地表达着你就试试看，小子。

“幸运的是我们在魁地奇相关事情上是停战的。等一下我把东西拿给Gary？”

Sir Alex公事公办地叫了一声。

“很快的。”

“Jamie！”他的妈妈喊道，“关上窗户！你把冷气都放进来了！”

“马上妈妈！”Jamie回应道，跑回自己的房间。已经翻旧了的最新一期大陆争锋正放在他的床头柜上。他犹豫了一下，从放在床角的小桌上抓起一小块羊皮纸和一只弯了的羽毛笔。

干杯！（2）他写道，圣诞快乐。

Sir Alex仍然耐心地在窗户边上等着。Jamie把纸卷递到爪子边上，然后随着一次猛烈的甩头，猫头鹰飞了起来，悄无声息地融进了外面的大雪中。

 

回到霍格沃茨的第一个星期六天气晴朗，刮着大风。山坡上覆盖着薄薄的一层雪，小小的云彩从天空中滑过，去向某个云该去的方向。

当Jamie和Stevie下楼吃早饭时，礼堂的入口处已经挤了一堆人，而他们发现在放假前好几周就开始蔓延的谣言和猜测终于得到了证实。

“幻影移形！”等那些兴奋的学生们走开了一些，他们终于能看清楚贴在厚重的木头门上的通知，Stevie叫道，“太棒了Carra。咱们再也不用和这些楼梯作斗争了。”

“再也不用从那些一年级的中间挤进礼堂-”

“我要直接幻影移形到Mourinho的教室里，我真的受不了那个梯子-”

于是他们来到了下一个周末，站在清空了其他只放了几百个木箍的礼堂里，由一位魔法部来的目光锐利的女巫带领着，困在了这个状况里。

这个状况就是，恼火地盯着自己的木箍但身体却很顽固地一动都不肯动。

在礼堂里学院并没有被严格地划分出来，于是Jamie和往常一样站在Stevie边上。Xabi Alonso带着一个小小的笑容溜到了Stevie的另一侧，Stevie一下子就又干劲十足了。Jamie暗暗记下一会儿要嘲笑他这个。从眼角的余光里他看到了Gary，在后面一排靠左边一点。

目前在霍格沃茨内的Carragher-Neville关系，相比于在学校里的过去几年来讲，是完全彻底的不同寻常。从总的政策上来说，Jamie在霍格沃茨的大部分时间内都尽全力避免和Gary Neville打照面，并在无法回避的场合里尽量不让Gary Neville好过。他对此也没什么内疚感，因为Gary也在做同样的事。但现在和Gary见面并不是一件完全充满敌意的事情了，而Jamie才开始意识到他们有多经常被放在一起。

同在一个学院意味着他们总会时不时的碰面，而老天爷仿佛是故意地在增加这种碰面的机会，有时是字面意义上的“碰面”。

实在是太字面意义了。Jamie正悄悄地四处张望，想看看他的同学们有没有什么进展，有没有人成功，在这时随着一声轻微的“砰”，他发现自己正盯着一个非常惊讶的，成功地幻影移形-到Jamie的木箍里的Gary Neville。

“就是离不开我啊，是不是？”Jamie从惊讶中回过神来，坏笑着说。

Gary脸红了，对他怒目而视。不过Jamie已经收到过太多Gary的怒目而视了，而这一个令人惊讶地缺少愤怒的元素。事实上这好像挺友善的。“去你的，Carragher。起码我进到一个圈儿里了。你还没动过地方呢。”

“你躲开，我就动给你看看。”Jamie回呛道，虽然Gary其实没说错：他确实还没动过地方。

Gary略带讽刺地从木箍里跳出来：“来啊。”

哎呦我操。Jamie集中精神，把注意力放到他面前被圈起来的那一小块地板上。他由衷地希望自己不会分体然后像个婴儿一样在Gary面前尖叫。

集中，集中。他妈的到底该怎么幻影移形啊？Gary要说什么蠢话了。Jamie就是知道。集中。

他站在木箍里了。

Jamie眨眨眼，真实的被吓到了。

他抬起头，发现Gary张大嘴看着他。“你真的做到了。”他听上去真的非常惊讶。

“我的四肢都还在吗？”Jamie疯狂地打量着自己，“手指，脚趾-Gary，你在盯着我。我的天，我没落下什么五官吧？”

“很不幸地没有，”Gary看上去已经恢复了平时的态度，用他一贯的和Jamie说话的腔调回答道，“你看起来还是完整的。”

“太好了。”成功的惊讶渐渐褪去，Jamie放纵自己朝Gary露出一个最沾沾自喜的笑容，“我就说嘛。看见了没Gary？小菜一碟。”

Gary张开嘴大概是想说点什么难听的回击，但这时那位魔法部的指导女巫走到他们这一片来检查进度，而他快步走回了自己的那个木箍边。

 

那天晚上下了大雪，等第二天他们起床的时候，山坡已经从薄薄地盖着一层白雪变成了被几尺深的雪埋在下面。雪的触感湿润而冰冷，非常适合做成Jamie扔向Stevie的雪球，那在场地上引起了一场鲁莽的战役。Xabi Alonso设法把Jamie引到了打人柳下，自己藏在一堆积雪后面，然后控制一块石头猛地撞上树干，那之后Jamie就放弃了。打人柳剧烈地摇晃起来，半吨雪倾倒在Jamie头上，于是他觉得自己的战斗可以结束了。

Alonso还不坏，Jamie想到，虽然他对Stevie看到Jamie从自打人柳树枝上掉下的雪积成的雪堆下面钻出来时笑吐了的样子有点不爽。不过至少他懂魁地奇。

当Jamie湿乎乎地回到格兰芬多塔楼时，Gary正蜷缩在公共休息室的沙发上，鼻子埋在一本书里。

“你错过了一场战争。”Jamie通知他，化掉的雪水掉到地毯上。

“嗯哼。”

“很精彩的。”

“那下次打仗的时候告诉我，”Gary抬起头做了个鬼脸，“你把这儿都弄湿了，换衣服去！”

Jamie翻了个白眼：“好的老妈。”

“那你最后赢了吗？”

“没有。Alonso把一棵树扔在我上面了。”

Gary实实在在地笑了起来，在笑他，而Jamie走上楼去换衣服，一点也没有觉得恼火。

 

在如此潮湿而阴沉的天气里，三把扫帚就如Jamie预计的一样人满为患。几周以来的积雪大部分都已经变为了淤泥和冰堆，所有人都挤在屋子里躲避外面冷冷的冰雨。Jamie不介意自己一个人去霍格莫德：每周六都有一大群霍格沃茨的学生涌进这个小镇，他总会碰到什么他喜爱的人的。

他扫视着在聊天调笑的人群，然后看到了-Gary，他独自一人坐在拥挤的桌子的另一端，双手环着他那一杯热气腾腾的黄油啤酒在读预言家日报。他随着Jamie的招呼声和招手抬起了头。

Jamie给自己开出一条路来，带着一个没什么歉意的笑容从桌子旁其他人的身边挤过，把自己塞到长凳上Gary旁边的位置上。“你好呀。这可真是一幅悲伤的画面。你朋友们呢？”

“大部分都在愁那个魔药学论文，”Gary说，带着轻微的在其他人之前一周就已经写完魔药学论文的人会有的那种自鸣得意，“除了Scholesy，他有-”

“-魁地奇训练，我想起来了。Xabi提过斯莱特林今天有训练。你在干嘛呢？我没有打扰到你的安静读书时间吧？”

“这也不是什么安静的地方。我就是得从城堡里出来一会儿。公共休息室里所有人都在抱怨魔药太烦人了。”

Jamie笑了：“你真是个老古董，Gary。那有什么新闻吗？”

“我就看了眼魁地奇版。”Gary朝报纸做了个手势，“预言家日报的分析员根本不知道他自己在说什么，但是比赛报告还能看。”

Jamie颇有兴致地打量着Gary：“你想当个记者吗，Gary？你很轻松就能做魁地奇相关方面的。而且你一直说别人怎么怎么看不懂比赛...”'

“我也没有那么挑剔。好吧我是挺挑剔的。但是我也不知道，我没怎么想过这方面的事儿。”

“你会很擅长的。要是有什么是你从来都不缺的，哥们，那就是想法。你可以大大扩大你的听众的范围。”

“这可能是你对我说过的最好的话了，Jamie。”

“干杯。”

他们各自喝了一口黄油啤酒，在喝酒后自然的停顿中沉默着。Jamie脑子里的一个小部分突然冒出一个念头，他和Gary其实一直都挺合拍的，不过又被压了下去。在补充了能量重振精神后，Gary带着一种略微狡猾的探究的眼神看向Jamie。

“你呢？你以后想做什么-打魁地奇？”

Jamie耸耸肩：“我想啊。但是我也不知道。那挺不容易的。”

“你足够好。”Gary带着一种毫不费力的信心告诉他，这让Jamie有点慌张。

“你这么想吗？”

“我是说，就现在洛巴虫队那个防守水准，是个人都能加入-”

Jamie伸过手去打他的肩膀。“混蛋。”他若有所思，“你会想要为曼彻斯特打球吗？”

“我想要那个超越一切，”Gary用一种安静的语气说，“真的，那就是全部。”他说得那么温柔那么真挚，Jamie觉得话语沉甸甸地环绕在空中。

“说不定到最后咱俩就是对手了，”他试图轻松一下气氛，因为忽然之间Gary的梦想和希望都被交到了他的手上，而他还不太确定自己为什么会被交付这些，“绝对轰动。”

“咱俩当对手，宇宙就能恢复运转了。”

“是啊，”Jamie附和道，然后顿了一下，“会是这样吗？”

他没有立刻就得到答案，而在那一刻令人痛苦的沉默中，Jamie开始各种怀疑人生，甚至是他内心深处的畏缩，担心自己是不是最终跨越了那道无形的界线。

“我会把游走球直接打到你脸上，”Gary最终说道，“但比赛结束之后咱们可以一起去喝一杯。”

Jamie的脸上浮现出一个微笑：“我可以接受。”

就和往常一样。他总会碰到什么他喜爱的人的。

 

Jamie正在走廊上准备去图书馆找Stevie，这时Gary出乎意料地窜出来找上他，而他甚至没有下意识地保持警惕。他不太确定这是个积极的进步的标志，还是令人担忧地暗示着懈怠。

不过Gary这次找上他并没有什么攻击性。客观地看Gary显得很紧张，他把Jamie拉到窗边上的壁龛旁，边上路过的学生们都不会注意到他们。

“嗨。我有-我有话跟你说。”Gary几乎是心烦意乱地站在边上。

“那说吧。”

“你还记得幻影移形课上我在你的木箍里显形吗？”

“非常清楚，”Jamie回答，不太确定话题的走向。

“我可能大概是，有点在看着你。”

“嗯，”Jamie理智地说，“你肯定在啊。不然你不就显形到别处了。他们不是说要集中么，Gary。”

“不是，我的意思是-我是说我是在看着你，因为我-”他的目光在Jamie的眼睛和窗户之间游移着，而那股紧张的能量好像突然之间蒸发掉消失不见了，“哦算了。忘了吧。没事，当我没说。”

“嘿！嘿，Gary怎么了？出什么事儿了？”Jamie以一种他希望是令人安心的方式抓住Gary的手臂。Gary整个脸涨的通红，仿佛随时都要跑掉。“你没事吧？说话呀。”

“没事，Jamie，”Gary似乎是有些绝望地说，“就是有点走神了。就和往常一样。训练见。”他把胳膊从Jamie手里抽出来，然后字面意义上的逃跑了。

Jamie有些困惑了。但Gary总是有点奇奇怪怪的。不是吗？而且他也不是没和Jamie说过什么更奇怪的话。至少这次没有恶咒，甚至没有对骂。他摇摇头，很快就忘了这件事。

 

当Mourinho给了Jamie一个禁闭，Jamie才意识到自己有多久没被关任何禁闭了。在这个时候他和Gary之间的停战已经可以被合理地认定为友谊，而被惩罚的危险也从被抓住在走廊里互射火花变成了被告知别在教室后面窃窃私语。大部分教授们看上去都放心了些，他们其中一人或两人一起在离开学校前不可避免地中恶咒的可能性大大减小了。

Mourinho似乎对Gary和Jamie在占卜课上由没完没了的争吵到没完没了的聊天的转变并没有什么好感，他在一趟关于鸟类内脏占卜的课上抓到了他们互传一本魁地奇季刊，然后毫不犹豫地关了他们禁闭。

幸运的是禁闭并没有那堂课那么血腥，他们要把跖骨而不是内脏放到白色的小盒子里，然后把它们堆到一个高高的，嵌着烟染玻璃的黑色木质壁橱里。在上次禁闭时微微摇摆的那块窗帘这次纹丝不动，从各种意义上看都和这个环形塔楼房间里的其他窗帘一模一样。不知怎么它还是吸引了Jamie的目光。他一到教室就立刻直觉地辨认出那就是上次飘荡的那块窗帘，而从Gary的眼神来看，他也意识到了这一点。壁橱比水槽离那块帘子更近，Jamie不太喜欢这个。

“我讨厌那个帘子，”Jamie嘟囔道，“我觉得它在盯着我。”

“这儿是Mourinho的房间，”Gary说，“它可能真的在盯着你。”

Jamie禁不住打了一个冷颤：“咱们赶紧完事儿然后走吧。”

这个房间感觉比上一次更加不欢迎他们。Mourinho的教室即使在好日子里也冷冰冰得令人生畏，这让Jamie无法摆脱身上的不轻松感。他几乎期待着那块窗帘还能随着看不见的微风轻轻摇摆。至少这样还能有些一致性，并给Jamie看向它时的怀疑感提供一个明显的解释。一块完美的普通的窗帘不应该带来这么强的恐怖。

可能是因为Jamie有这种很不舒服的感觉，他试图尽快把骨头们装好。很明显Gary也是这么想的，他们不怎么交谈，除了为了盒子的摆放略微说几句话。

他们就快完工了，这时Jamie在拿起盒子的匆忙之中落下了一个。那个小小的白色盒子从他的手指间掉到冰冷的石头地板上，里面的骨头撒到了整个教室里，沿着下沉的阶梯滚向各个角落，磕到桌子发出“咔嗒咔嗒”的响声。

“操。”

Gary边为Jamie典型的无能叹了口气边拿出魔杖：“骨头飞来。”他清晰地说，轻轻抖了一下魔杖。

什么都没有发生。Jamie扬起眉毛，意味深长地坏笑了起来：“我猜猜，这不常发生在你身上。”

“滚滚滚。不是，我觉得不是…荧光闪烁。”

再一次，什么也没有。

“荧光闪烁。”Jamie自己也试了一下。然而他的魔杖也一样没有遵守命令。

“Mourinho。他说了不能用魔法。他可能给屋里施了个咒什么的。”

“操，”Jamie带着更强烈的感情重复道，“好吧。至少我们知道每个盒子里有十三个这倒霉玩意儿。咱把它们捡回来就行。”

“咱们？东西是你掉的，Carragher。”

Jamie倒抽了一口气：“怎么，你就不帮忙了？！”

Gary面无表情地看了Jamie一秒，然后爆发出一阵大笑：“好啦，我会帮忙的。就是想看看你的表情。别这么着急！”

“你真的是个混蛋，我发誓。”Jamie把一个空盒子扔给Gary，自己走下台阶去开始捡起地上的骨头。大部分都掉到了最下面，在下沉圆形最中心Mourinho用的讲台边上滚来滚去。等Jamie觉得桌子底下已经没有骨头了时，他爬回上面去找Gary。

“你那儿有几个？我这儿有4个。”

Jamie数了数他已经放回盒子里的骨头：“8个。我靠。还差一个。”

“不在下面吗？那肯定是滚到…哪个窗帘后面了。”

他们对视着，然后步调一致地看向一块窗帘。那块窗帘。

那窗帘天真无辜地回应着他们的视线，连最轻微的摆动都没有。而这，Jamie这时意识到，简直和那看不见的微风一样糟。其他窗帘都随着Gary和Jamie拿着盒子走来走去而轻微飘荡互相碰触，可那块窗帘从来都纹丝不动。

Gary先说话了：“这个屋子里那么多窗帘。在哪一个后面都有可能。”

“是，但是肯定不会在别的帘子后面的，是不是？那样就太容易了。这是Mourinho的教室。它可能跟咱俩有仇。”

不过他们还是检查了房间的所有墙根，希望能在某个完全无辜的普通窗帘后面落满灰尘的壁龛里找到那个骨头。但它没有现身。

“好吧，”Gary放弃了，“你是对的。就在那个恐怖的窗帘后面。现在怎么办？”

“要不就这样吧？行了行了，别这么看我。那就是-就是个窗帘。我们就把它拉开就行了。”

两人都没动。

Jamie叹了口气：“行吧，我掉的东西，我来弄。”他战战兢兢地接近窗帘，拿出魔杖，才想起来在这儿是没用的。不过他还是握紧了这根木棒。至少是个安慰。在他身后，Gary摆出了一个仿佛在防着什么野生动物来攻击的架势。

“我就…直接拉开？”

“大概吧，”Gary迟疑地说，“除非你想不看着直接在地下摸摸。”

“哦不。我还是想看看我摸的是什么，谢了。好吧。”他镇定住自己，伸出手握住那黑色的布料。他预期这窗帘会有什么奇怪的触感，但他所摸到的只是普通的厚布。Jamie发誓他听到了那背后有窃窃私语的声音。那些声音听起来几乎是熟悉的，但无法辨认。

他把帘子往后一拉。

不管他预期会看到的是什么，那都不在后面。有一刻Jamie觉得那是一面镜子，一面古老的，雾蒙蒙的镜子，直到他看到了它的整体，意识到那半透明的银色椭圆并没有边框。它被毫无支撑地悬在离地面及英寸的地方。

那片银色螺旋着波动。Jamie还是能听到私语声。

“那是什么？”

“不知道，”Jamie慢慢地回答。那片银色好像有什么催眠效力，震住了他。他走近一点，探到边上更仔细地看着：“它不是挂在墙上的。它就是…在这儿。”

这看起来真的像面镜子。按Jamie所看到的，这片银色的椭圆大概只有半英寸厚。从侧面看着它有点怪异得模糊不清，就像透过一扇脏兮兮的窗户漫射进来的光。他只有从正面近处才能清楚地观察它。

Jamie跪到地上，弯腰朝银色椭圆的下面看。“哈！我看见了，那个骨头就在这个…这个东西下面。”他转过去得意洋洋地看着Gary，“我就说它在这儿。”

Gary几乎忍住了没翻白眼：“好吧。它总要到那儿去的不是吗。你能够到吗？尽量别碰到其他东西，”他迅速加上一句，“我们还不知道这到底是什么，干什么用的。”

“你在担心我吗，Gary？”Jamie扭头斜视着Gary坏笑着说，一边伸手到那可以的银色下面，“别告诉我你在担心我会被Mourinho的什么垃圾玩意儿诅-”

 

 

体育场里充满了身穿红色长袍和红色围巾的身影，都唱着不在调上但精神气十足的曲调，而即使这时在下着卷心菜一样大的冰雹Jamie也不在乎了。左右摇摆的有些催眠性的人浪带来了一种奇妙的温暖感。红色的火花满场乱飞，虽然那些精疲力尽的管理员们试图维护住施在更吵闹的那一边看台上的反咒，而成百上千挤在一起的巫师们发出的吼叫、欢呼和抱怨声和成了一种并不协调但十分宏大的音乐，填满了这个夜晚。

显而易见，在德比日音乐声势总是最坚定、最浩大的。

到了体育场的另外一半，红色长袍变得不一样了，理论上还是同一种颜色，但事实上却充满了这个世界上所有的不同。

身穿红色和黑色的球员们在Jamie身边快速移动着，Jamie发现自己也正在移动，几乎不需要思考。但这是必然的：一个巨大的表盘显示比赛已经进行了两个小时，利物浦正100比80领先曼彻斯特。鬼飞球穿过圆环得分发出的响声泄露了秘密，同时主队看台那边响起了失望的抱怨声。曼彻斯特的一名追球手迅速升上来朝弹回的鬼飞球飞去，而Jamie紧紧跟在她后面。

接下来的几分钟里鬼飞球在中场引起了争夺，Jamie几次对游走球精准地击打，尽力保证利物浦能拿到控球权，这时他注意到了曼彻斯特阵营变了调的歌声。

Gary Neville从球场的另一边加速飞过来，黑色的袍子贴着他的后背在身后飘舞，他手里松松地握着短短的球棒。缺乏经验的击球手常犯的一个错误就是过紧地握住他们的球棒，击球时的力量冲击会顺着手臂传到肘部。Jamie见过很多这样发生的受伤情况。这不是那种会让球员不得不退场的伤，而是那种缓慢但难搞的伤病，在晚上要睡觉的时候才会开始疼，但再醒来时可能就需要换个关节了。

一只游走球从斜对角朝Gary飞去，而他稍微从扫帚上抬起身往后仰，手臂准备好要出击。

Jamie的目光追随着Gary的飞行路线，看到了Stevie正在半场之外，压低了身子开始有控制地向下俯冲，他的双眼紧紧盯着一样东西，那只能意味着-

一抹金色。Gary准确地击打上游走球，木头与金属碰撞发出的声音刺耳的地回荡在球场里，暂时盖过了观众们的喧闹声。

“STEVIE！”Jamie大吼道，而Stevie证明了他有多么信任Jamie，他真的将目光从飞贼上移开看向Jamie，和那个游走球。

Jamie看到Stevie瞪大了眼睛，然后俯下身子牵引自己歪向边上做了一个有些笨拙但非常迅速的滚翻，让游走球从他身边飞过狠狠地击中了一秒之前他的肩膀所在的位置的空气，而他自己毫发无伤。

Jamie听到Gary在前方骂了一句，感到一阵放松。飞贼可能已经飞远了，但至少他的找球手还有一副完整的颧骨…

他的找球手？

等等，Stevie是他的找球手？这不对呀。Jamie花费了很多功夫试图阻止Stevie抓到金色飞贼，而即使在最好的时候这也是个艰难的任务。当Stevie想的时候他绝对是个卑鄙的混蛋，最爱在啥也没有的时候突然来个俯冲，让对面的击球手心跳飙升慌张地寻找一个游走球或者什么其他顺手的东西来干扰他的方向。Stevie不是Jamie的找球手。Jordan才是Jamie的找球手，而现在Jamie回想了起来，他准确地记起了那次和斯莱特林比赛时发生的事情，Jordan在最后一刻的滚翻躲过了游走球。而那个游走球是Sol Campbell朝她打过去的，不是Gary，因为Gary，众所周知，是Jamie这一队的。Gary是一名格兰芬多。

在Jamie想起这一点时，他同时注意到了几件事。

第一，虽然他默认为自己在安菲尔德，但当他停下来仔细看时，球场实际上更像是霍格沃茨的球场。圆圈镀着金而不是银，下面的草地也比覆盖在安菲尔德场地上的仔细打理过的草坪更破烂一些。事实上，整个场地都比安菲尔德要小很多。Jamie不确定自己最初为什么会搞错。这看上去像是两处的混合体，零零碎碎的细节拼凑在一起。

第二，不只是场地到底是哪里令人生疑，场上的人们也同样让人不太确定了。尽管那些脸孔看起来很可靠，但就像画作一样，盯着看的时间越久就会越失去真实性，Jamie越离近看他们越显得扭曲不堪。

第三...第三。他不为利物浦打球。Stevie也不为利物浦打球。Gary不为曼彻斯特打球...在他周围比赛仍在进行着，但Jamie已经悬在空中一动不动了整整一分钟，却没人吼他也没人朝他打游走球，这说明确实有什么不对劲。两名曼彻斯特追球手从他身边经过，与其说是无视他不如说是在躲开他。他们到Jamie边上时略微偏过方向，然后再转回来，看都没看Jamie一眼。

“Jamie。”

他在那里，但也不在那里。可之前他肯定是被队伍注意到了的，在他积极参与比赛的时候。他还朝Stevie大叫了，Stevie也听见了。

“Jamie。”

他不是不可见的，也不是不在比赛之中，但不知怎么他仿佛是分裂的。

“JAMIE！”

“Gary？”

Gary在这儿，没有骑着扫帚也没穿着曼彻斯特黑色的客场队袍，而是穿着他有些皱皱巴巴的霍格沃茨校服走在稀薄的空气上。

“你怎么做到的？”Jamie对Gary漂浮在空中的新技能惊叹不已，“你是怎么站在-”

Gary没听到他的话，或者只是忽略了他。他看上去半是恐惧半是坚决，大步朝Jamie走过来，伸出手抓住了他的胳膊。

空气中有什么变了。整个球场开始倾斜而球队们好像没注意到一样在继续比赛，球场开始螺旋着离开Jamie周围，从一开始的缓慢渐渐加速，仿佛下水道里的水形成的漩涡。也或许是Jamie自己在旋转着离开，上下左右前后乱飞着通过一条管道，Gary在他手腕上收紧的手指是唯一保持不动的东西。

 

 

Mourinho教室的石头地板又冷又硬。Jamie呲牙咧嘴地坐起身，揉着自己的胳膊肘，刚才他摔倒地上时胳膊狠狠地怼到了地上。他环视着昏暗的房间，感觉像从一个梦中被强行叫醒了一样无所适从，还是有些半心半意地期待看到一座包围着他的魁地奇球场。

Gary坐在他身边的地板上，有点担心地看着他：“你还好吗？”

他好像是没受什么皮外伤：“我不知道。发生了什么？”

“你来告诉我呀。”Gary仍然盯着他，好像他觉得Jamie随时会口吐白沫疯言疯语一样，“你试着去够到那个－那个东西底下，你肯定是碰到它了，因为那个东西好像是把你吸进去了。我不知道该怎么办－我就也进去了，那里就是一片白色的地方，你在那中间。你好像也看不见我。”Jamie注意到他微微颤抖了一下。

“我没事，”他宽慰道，“我只是在打魁地奇。那是一场魁地奇比赛。”他试图以他能做到的最好来解释他在那面银镜里的经历：Stevie，穿曼彻斯特队袍的Gary，一直到正常的Gary，现实中的这个Gary，突然无中生有地出现了。

Gary的眼睛瞪得像茶托一样圆：“你觉得这是不是一个，冥想盆什么的？”

“一个啥？”

“Benitez上周讲过的。”

Jamie回忆起来。上周洛巴虫非常丢人地惨败给了狮身人面，他清楚地记得Gary整节魔咒课都在朝他露出沾沾自喜的得意嘴脸（曼彻斯特赢了）。“我肯定是没听见。”

“行吧。那是个－那是一种储存记忆的方法。我是打算在图书馆仔细查一下的但是…你能把你的记忆放到某种容器里，然后就可以再次体验它们。我也不－具体细节还不是很清楚。”

“不，”Jamie若有所思地说，“我觉得不是。那些情景很熟悉，但并不是记忆。显然我从来没给利物浦打过球。”Gary穿着对手的颜色的画面在他脑海里浮现起来，带着一种奇怪的错位感。“我觉得，嗯，它让我有点觉得是真的。我是说，一直到你把我拽出来我都没太搞清楚。我也不知道是－算了。谢了。”

“这听起来像黑魔法，Jamie！”

“应该不是吧，”Jamie说，但他也不是很确定，“它不是真的坏，只是迷惑人。”

“不管怎么样，它让你以为你处在另一个现实世界中，”Gary回答，Jamie从没听过他这么严肃，“这是很厉害的魔法，尤其是你还描述了那么多的细节。要是我没把你拽出来还不知道会发生什么呢！”

在他们面前，那银色的幻象诱人地闪着波光。

Jamie打了个冷颤：“我不知道。不过我注意到了有什么不太对。它不是完美的。在你进来的时候我已经注意到了我不是真的在打魁地奇。”

“那你有可能自己出来吗？”

幸运的是，活板门的打开让Jamie不用去思考那有一丝恐怖的可能性。不幸的是，活板门的打开是因为Mourinho的到来。

即使Jamie和Gary及时地从地上爬了起来，他们也来不及拉上银镜前的窗帘或者收起脸上的表情。Mourinho把他们拽到了Ancelotti的办公室，速度之快让Jamie事后回想起来都怀疑他是不是直接带他们幻影移形到了Ancelotti壁炉前的地毯上。

Jamie从来没来过校长办公室。他和Gary这五年都在互相挑起战争，但还从来没跨过那条线从“惹人厌”到“有危害”，于是也只被他们的教授和级长们处置过。而现在，站在Ancelotti的橡木书桌前，边上还有个冒着烟的Mourinho，Jamie真诚地祈祷不管什么神明在上能拉他一把，别让他和Gary真的在这儿陷入麻烦。

众所周知Ancelotti可以不用魔杖施魔法，坊间盛传那是因为他是通过眉毛念了咒语。一双好眉毛对一名巫师来说是很有价值的特质，它们能产生合适的光环。Ancelotti可能全靠他的眉毛就能得到霍格沃茨的这份工作。看着这著名的充满魔力的象征在他们面前火力全开，伴随着Mourinho对Jamie和Gary窥探个人隐私的控诉，可实在是个令人焦虑的经历。

因为什么Jamie也不清楚的原因，Guardiola教授也在Ancelotti的办公室里。他在他们之后几分钟进来，随意地靠在支撑着办公室高耸的穹顶的一根优雅气派的石柱上，带着一副微微被逗乐了的表情。Mourinho看上去对他的到来也并不意外，所以Jamie只能假设他是道Guardiola会来，虽然他猜不出为什么。

“－毫无顾忌的多管闲事有可能导致极其严重的后果，”Mourinho在说着，“Carragher和Neville很可能是格兰芬多学院最不守规矩的学生了，说不定在全校都是，他们这种插手和他们完全没有关系的事情的行为需要被严厉处罚。”

Jamie保持安静的能力达到了上限，然后崩掉了：“如果你不把黑魔法藏在窗帘后面，别人可能就不会插手了！那是个意外！”Gary踩了他一脚，传达着别，别把咱俩都拖进Mourinho的魔爪中经历一场漫长痛苦的死亡，卧槽说真的快闭嘴吧你个智障这样的信息。

Mourinho轻蔑地瞥了他们一眼：“我要是想藏什么黑魔法，你们两个傻瓜真觉得自己能偶然发现？在我自己的教室里？”

“可能如果你教一门真正的学科学生们就会对你的能力有个更好的认知，”Guardiola语调平平地说，但眼里闪着一丝光亮。

Mourinho瞪了他一眼：“我可不记得我让你插嘴了。”

“你没有，我主动的。”

“那也主动地退回去吧。”

“Jose，行了吧。这问题我占的分量和你一样重。毕竟是咱们在一起研究这个课题。”Guardiola转向Ancelotti，像他平时在算数占卜课上解释一个愚蠢得复杂的概念并期待他们立刻就能理解时那样挥挥手，“Jose和我在做关于改变人神志的实验。当然是在很局限的范围内。我们把一个冥想盆做了一些改变，让它能吸收某个对象的记忆和想象，用来创造一个可以与之互动的小范围的世界。”

“跟你说了那是个冥想盆。”Gary一副大获全胜的样子小声说到，这次轮到Jamie使劲儿踩他一脚了。

“场景设置是受到限制的，所以不可能会伤到任何人。仅仅是一个简单的玩笑。”

“一个简单的玩笑，”Ancelotti和善地说，“当然了，魔法部对冥想盆相关的魔法的管控是非常严格的。”

Mourinho瞪着Guardiola，他的表情仿佛在说他很愿意追随Jamie和Gary的脚步，也狠狠地踩他的同事一脚。

“那么我相信如果他们恰好要对你们的，嗯，实验进行调查，他们会发现你和Mourinho教授已经得到了你们需要的不管什么官方许可。”

“当然，”Guardiola平静地回答，“如果魔法部来询问，这儿不会有任何需要麻烦他们的。”

“哦我对此没有怀疑，”Ancelotti说，语调里的干涩让撒哈拉沙漠都自愧不如，“那么，说到Carragher和Neville先生…你说在事情发生的时候他们已经在关禁闭了？我倾向于相信这只是一次不幸的意外，既然没有人真的受伤了，我认为严厉处罚是不必要的。除非你对此有非常强烈的意见，Jose？”那眉毛扬了起来，把Mourinho钉在了地上。

“没有了，校长。”听上去相当咬牙切齿。

“太好了。那么如果没有什么别的事情…？” 

 

“完全出于科学兴趣，”Guardiola在他们离开Ancelotti办公室的时候说到，“你在冥想盆里看到什么了？”

Jamie想不到有什么可保密的：“一场魁地奇比赛，先生。我在打一场魁地奇。”

“这样。你在格兰芬多学院队打球是不是？我相信你也一定常常想着魁地奇，对吗？”

“是的先生，两个都是。”

Guardiola锐利地看了Mourinho一眼：“我跟你说了。它不是随机形成的。生活中很少有随机的事。所以当你－”

“我不想听你说任何话！”Mourinho厉声说，“你非要到处显摆，像往常一样。如果Ancelotti真的要我们和魔法部报备我们在这城堡里就再无安宁之日了。”

“这么在意你的安宁干脆回葡萄牙去吧，”Guardiola回答，“Ancelotti和我们一样并不希望魔法部来这儿晃悠。他不会为了和你证明什么就把他们招到这里来的。”他好像发现了Gary和Jamie还在走廊里偷偷摸摸地跟在Mourinho和Guardiola身后，试图不被发现。“你们不应该走了吗？走到别的地方去？”

Mourinho死亡凝视着他们：“走开。下次再越线一个脚趾尖，让你们吃不了兜着走。”

Jamie并不骄傲地承认他们确实仓皇而逃，一直到安全回到了格兰芬多公共休息室才安下心来。

 

 

“Stevie, Stevie!”

Stevie略微惊跳了一下，把爱的凝视从湖边移开，Xabi Alonso正坐在那里用一种可以说是令人着迷的方式翻动着书页。几个月以来的第一次，外面开始变得相当温暖，所有学生都倾巢而出来到草地上吸收早春的阳光。“抱歉，怎么了？”

“你有听到一点我刚才说的什么吗？”

“额…我还是诚实一点比较好是吧？”

“嗯哼。”

“我没听到。”

Jamie恼火地挥挥手：“我被Mourinho拉进永久黑名单了，下次上占卜课的时候他可能就想把我变成一只臭鼬了！一点同情都不肯给我！”

Stevie，还算像样地，露出了适度的羞愧：“Mourinho不会把你变成臭鼬的。听上去他对Guardiola比对你或者Gary更生气。”

“那是你的想法。我只希望你做个准备等我变成啮齿动物的时候照顾一下我。”

“你已经是啮齿动物了Carra。”

Jamie抓住Stevie想把他推下山坡，而这只成功了一半。这一阵乱糟糟的打闹和笑声吸引了Xabi的注意力，他挥了挥手。

Stevie脸红着挥手回应了他。

“哎呦我的老天。”Jamie嘟哝道。

“怎么啦？”

“没事。 你可以一会儿再看Xabi。注意听我说。”

Stevie反驳了些什么但Jamie没有听到，因为他的大脑选择在这个时候让他想起一段他之前没怎么仔细琢磨的回忆。“我可能大概是，有点在看着你。”

他的脑神经提议了一种联系，一种扯淡的联系，而更扯淡的是并没有让他立刻忽略掉这种可能性。考虑一下。仔细想想。

“Stevie，”Jamie慢慢地说道，大脑里的齿轮以令人焦虑的速度缓慢转动着，“我刚想起来我有个事儿要做。你现在就去和Xabi搂搂抱抱吧。别等了。”

Stevie对着Jamie离开的背影喊了些什么不好听的，但Jamie的大脑紧紧地抓住了那个念头，不让任何别的东西干扰他。他从没成功地设法从茶杯中看出什么，但他确实在做出一些推测，重新想想那些交换的笑话和杂志，深夜里的魁地奇训练，公共休息室里的笑容，还有当他从Mourinho的冥想盆中跌出时的关切的神情。

“我可能大概是，有点在看着你。”

 

他多傻啊，自己都说出来了却还毫无发觉。“他们不是说要集中么，Gary。”  
” 

 

格兰芬多塔楼里找不到人，Jamie真诚地希望Gary就在图书馆，因为不然的话他就得把整个城堡翻一遍了，所以，救救孩子吧。幸运的是他不用那么做了：他在一系列荷兰风景画旁边的走廊里发现了Gary，他正靠在一面斑驳的白墙上，在笔记本里潦草地写着什么。Jamie风风火火地走近。

“你这个愚蠢的混蛋！”

Gary猛地闪躲了一下，像在躲一个恶咒一样：“干嘛！Jamie！”

Gary笨手笨脚地掏魔杖，Jamie抓着他把他拽起来：“你这个小－算了，跟我来。”他拖着Gary铿锵地往前走找到了一间空教室窜进去，把门在两人身后关上。（一小群无聊的荷兰农民发出一阵失望地嘟哝声，他们嗅到了娱乐的味道，一路穿过了许多幅风景画和肖像跟着他们过来。霍格沃茨油画里的居民们长久以来都已经了解了一场Carragher－Neville的冲突一般都很有好戏看。而这些农民们，因为没有更多画像可让他们跟随了，只能抱怨着回到他们无聊的田地里去。）

“搞什么鬼，Jamie！”Jamie边扫视一下教室确保这里真的没人一边放开Gary，Gary立刻喊道。

“你为什么不直接告诉我，你这个傻子？”

“告诉你什么？”

“告诉我－你－”Jamie卡壳了，立刻就理解了为什么Gary之前不能干脆地说出来。他几乎完全百分之百确定他知道他该知道的，但所有他能想到的把这些组成一句合理的话的方式在他脑海里都听着傻乎乎的。荒唐。扯淡。仿佛一旦他试图把他刚想明白的说出来，那就不再是真的了。

他也为自己确实希望那是真的的自我认知稍微吓到了。他真的，真的想要那是真的。

Jamie依然不清楚他们的停战协议那看不见摸不着的界限在哪里。最初是宿舍，然后是魁地奇，接着是取笑他们都不喜欢的教授，对比魔药学的笔记，然后是讨论各自的家庭，共享报纸杂志，Gary借走了他多余的羊毛袜，Stevie打趣他，在公共休息室呆到深夜讨论技术并分享从早餐偷的冷掉的香肠，现在又是另外的什么，而这一切，全部的一切都从没经过争辩和谈判，却都进行顺利。Jamie不想因为试图把话挑明而毁掉他们建立的这些。不论如何，他妈妈总是告诉他行动比言语更能说明问题。

当然了，那时候她是指他应该真的打扫一下房间而不是光是动动嘴，但这个原理是一样的。

“Jamie？”Gary捅捅他，等着一个解释。

Jamie亲了他。

那其实有点尴尬。出于一丝轻微的恐慌他本能地闭上了眼睛，差不多是亲到了Gary的嘴角。Gary猛地抬起手抓住了Jamie的长袍，有恐怖的一秒钟Jamie觉得他要被推开了。但Gary的手指陷进布料里将Jamie拉近，歪过头向前倾来。

好吧，也许Jamie要在爱的凝视的问题上对Stevie稍微仁慈一点。

“哦，”Gary在Jamie终于退开紧张地看着他的时候有些气喘吁吁地说道，“告诉你这个。”

“你真是个讨人厌的呆子，Gary Neville，”Jamie同样上气不接下气地回答，“你知道的是吧？”

“而你是个混蛋果冻鬼飞球，Jamie Carragher。”

“不好意思？！大家都知道是你们把鬼飞球变成了果冻。没有我们的事！一个Carragher永远不会使用这么低级肮脏的把戏－”

“从最开始就是你们Carragher家写了那本关于低级肮脏的把戏的书，而且不管怎么说，那是在你们的半场发生的。”

“不是。”

“就是。我们有一幅那场事故发生的地图绣在茶巾上呢－你笑什么？这是很严肃的，Jamie！”

“没有，就是－就是－抱歉－我们也，有一幅纪念茶巾。”

这是Gary也跟着笑了起来，一种有点羞耻的喘着气的傻笑，不知怎么是Jamie听过的最糟糕也是最好的声音。以后他绝对要拿这个嘲笑Gary。嘿Neville，你的笑声太糟糕了，你应该多让我听听这个…

当他再次亲吻Gary时，他准确地找到了位置。这只是第二次。而说真的，如果Jamie从学年开始到现在学到什么，那就是训练总会带来提高。


End file.
